


It’s the Perfect Time of Day (to throw all your cares away)

by cacoethes79 (FaeryQueen07)



Series: Forty Six and 2 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/cacoethes79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to ease the tension before and after the full moon (as well as the stresses of being a teenager) is with a little pack bonding. Stiles enjoys these nights the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Perfect Time of Day (to throw all your cares away)

